Miss Raven's home for peculiar children of extraordinary gentlemen
by InvisibleVamp14
Summary: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen thought they they have no weaknesses, but a stolen file prove them wrong. Now they have to get this Miss Raven's home, but are some of the league ready for this? (The movie version of Miss Peregrine's home for peculiar children and half of the movie version of LXG and the comic)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The File

The league always state that they have no weaknesses while M replied, "You all do but it's hidden very well."

'Very well?' Griffin thought walking away from M's office. 'You hid it in a locked drawer with the password of a pastry. Now let's see what this is-'

Griffin froze as he gasped out, "Is…oh my…woah! Oh no!"

-LATER-

Griffin slowly walked to the meeting room with the file clenched in his hands as the others waited for him. Mina looked over as he placed the file and muttered about being at the headquarters by the dock.

The rest of the league read file. Mina and Allan gasped out in fear, Nemo paled from fear, and Henry ran out of the doors.

-LATER-

Griffin was awakened by nightmares and a frantic pounding on his door. He got up and answered to see a frighten Edward Hyde shooting forward in fear.

"I'll take it you all read it," he sighed hugging him back.

The file had two letters which read,

"Dear Miss Lenore Raven,

I do miss the League children, but do to the children having their parents powers, it's dangerous for both parents and children. Please watch over them till the time is right.

From, M"

"Dear Mr. M,

You need to tell them. Our home were attacked, I am fine and so are the children. We had to split up the six out to an hide out before the attack started. They will head back to the house when it is safe.

From, Miss Raven"

The rest of the League joined up at the dock and began sailing to an island that held these children.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The children

Inside a little shack a trapdoor was opened up by a blonde hair boy with brown eyes and tannish skin. He wore a white button down shirt under a vest, mud stain jeans, and hunter boots. He held a Winchester out in front of him, slowly creeping to the door.

"Tom Sawyer!" A brunette boy with green eyes and paled skin. "You better be waiting up there for us!" He got up to show he wore an oversized flannel shirt, black jeans, and black nikes. He held a map in one hand and a flashlight in the other. Someone asked for Quincey, the brown hair boy, what was going on up there.

"Sorry little bro," Tom chuckled running a hand though Quincey's hair. Quincey sighed, but smiled. They knew that their parents were dating and to be honest Quincey saw Tom as an older brother. When he was Huckleberry Finn…

"Quincey? Tom? Is everything alright up here?" An Indian girl with lose braided black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes came out next. She wore a dark gray shirt, black swim shorts, blue flip flops, one of hers father's sea captain jacket, and her mother's necklace. "Janni," Quincey sighed hugging her close to his chest. Rodney Skinner. A reddish brown hair boy with gray eyes, and pale skin followed up. He wore a black & gray jacket, a white T-shirt, jeans with a odd stains (probably from his pranking), gray shoes, and black steampunk goggles. Tom helped the last girl, his girlfriend, up. A long red hair girl with hazel eyes and normal skin color. She wore a blue dress, a white lab coat, white tights, and black ballerina flats. Then a ghost of a girl with a messy bob cut of black hair, ghostly pale skin, and green eyes. She wore a black tank top (which was a T-shirt as first), dark gray jeans, and a pair of boys shoes (with red stains on them).

Tom nodded then walked out of the shack following a trail in the forest he held his weapon out in front of him. Thunder was roaring out as the lightning light up the sky which help when Quincey needed to check the map while keeping the flashlight forward for Tom to see, just in case. Janni sighed fidgeting with the necklace. Alice looked around the forest to the sky fearing for the giant waterfall rain. Her alto ego, Dorothy, floated a few feet above her head till she floated over to Rodney and hugged him as he walked.

All of sudden it started to rain softly, but as they continued to walk the rain began to be harder until the kids were running to the house with the rain flooding the streets. Rodney found the spare key, everyone got in, barricaded the door, and the magic shield.

After everyone got out of their wet clothes and into pjs they discuss what gonna happen till Miss Raven came back.

"Miss Raven said that a contact of her are sending someone out to watch over us until she gets back," Quincey explained, "they be here in a few days so we'll have time to get ready, but for now we all need sleep."

Everyone went to bed having no idea who will be coming over in a few day.


End file.
